Dance With Me?
by GiulietteRose
Summary: Harry and Hermione really do deserve much better than Ron and Ginny don't they?


This is my take on the "_dance"_ scene in DHP1. I just saw it for the second time. VERY AU. Alternate ending. ONESHOT! I'm skipping non-H/Hr scenes such as the Xenophilius Lovegood scene and LOTS of dialogue. Ends with Ron's return.

(ONLY DANCE SCENE IS IN 1ST PERSON! NARRATOR POV FOR THE REST OF THE STORY! )

Hermione POV

As I sat there my heart began to hurt. It wasn't about my parents, or Ron, or his family, or anybody else that was in danger. It was about _Harry._ I just knew I loved him. It was painful just thinking about it. I knew that he really loved Ginny and that there wasn't anything that I could do about it. He was sitting outside keeping watch while I sit in here waiting to hear something on the radio. Soon a familiar song came on. It was the tune of O' Children by Nick Cave. Harry suddenly came into the tent. His cheeks, ears, and nose were rosy and he looked freezing. His old cable-knit sweater was worn and grey.

Harry POV

I got up from my seat in the cold and came inside. The song O' Children came on the radio as Hermione sat with her knees held up against her bosom. Her face was long and she looked as if she had been crying. Her breasts heaved with every slow breath that she took. When she looked up I was in front of her. I extended my hand and she reluctantly took it. I pulled her up so she was close to me. I realized that the awful locket was upon her chest. I took it off and threw it onto the bed beside her. We walked into the middle of the tent. As we danced, I felt the heat of her body, as she was steadily getting closer to me. By the time her dainty body was up against mine I could feel her heart beat, the rate of it growing quicker with every second. Gradually she looked up at me. Her big hazel eyes were swimming with tears. She started to stand on tiptoes and I closed the gap. I mere seconds we were kissing. The kiss grew stronger and more passionate. By the time we needed air we had already been kissing for a while. I looked into her eyes and I knew what she was thinking. I was thinking the same thing…I loved her too. I picked her up like a groom carries a bride. And put her onto my bed. We were still kissing when we realized that Ron and Ginny would never disrupt our love again.

Narrator POV

The next morning Hermione awoke in Harry's bed wearing nothing except a blanket. She then understood what had happened. Thinking back on it, it felt so right.

"Harry," said Hermione. She had gotten dressed and was wearing a comfy looking sweater and jeans.

"Good morning Hermione. How did you sleep?" Harry replied looking a little embarrassed from the recent events that had taken place the previous night. _Good for him. _Thought Hermione. _I love somebody who does not feel powerful when they do it. They feel embarrassed and vulnerable. He is so great! He is everything that I could ever have dreamed of. I'm sure that Ron would have made me feel as if he was in charge and I had no say in anything. _

"Fine. Y'know Harry, I'll take it from here. Go inside and get warm." Harry nodded. While he was walking into the lip of the tent he walked back to Hermione gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead, to which she closed her eyes, and he walked into the tent.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hermione sat on the rocks with the copy of "The Tales of Beetle the Bard" on her lap. As she opened to the front cover she noticed a strange rune that she had never seen before. Her first thought was that it was some sort of eye. But the difference was that the "eye" was not enclosed in a circle but enclosed in a ∆, with a line down the middle. Suddenly Harry came bursting out of the tent. He had decided that it would be best for them to go to Godric's Hollow. Hermione agreed not only because she believed that there was the sword there. There was another reason too. She wanted to make him happy.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

When they arrived in Godric's Hollow Hermione linked arms with Harry and they proceeded to the graveyard. When they arrived they searched all over the yard Hermione came to a grave that had the same weird mark on it.

"Hey Harr—" she started to say but stopped dead in her tracks. Harry was standing over a grave. Hermione knew at once that he had found his parents. She slowly walked up to him and placed her head on his shoulder. She heard his muffled cries and felt him quivering beneath her. He slowly turned into her and they were in a tight embrace. Hermione looked up from the shoulder that she was resting on and saw that there was somebody watching them. Her stomach lurched.

"Harry—there's a woman watching us. It's scaring me."

"I think I know who that is…" Harry said back to her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The next morning Harry awoke to find himself in the tent. Hermione was nowhere to be found, which probably meant that she was outside. As he walked out into the beautiful white snowy forest he felt a rush of cool wind. He saw Hermione leaning against a tree, her nose pink with the cold. Harry made his presence known by sitting at the tree across from her.

"You really outdid yourself Hermione." He said. He looked at her with such loving eyes.

"Forest of Dean. I came here with my parents once." She faked a smile but even the thought of them made her uneasy.

"I'll take it from here. You go inside and get some rest. You must be exhausted." She nodded her head and got up. She brushed the top of his head with her hand and he closed his eyes at her touch. She lingered for a moment and then went inside. Almost instantaneously she fell asleep.

Harry sat outside for the rest of the day and well into the night. At around two or three in the morning a light appeared. It was a light that he had only seen coming from a Patronus. Then, it appeared. It took form of a doe, the female dear. Harry didn't want to leave Hermione, but the doe obviously wanted him to follow. It brought him to a frozen pond. At the bottom, glittering, was the sword.

"_Accio Sword!" _he said. Not that he had expected it to work. He automatically knew what he had to do. He took off his many sweaters, his shirt, his pants and his shoes. "_Diffindo!" _he whispered. The ice broke and he unenthusiastically slid into the water. He grabbed at the sword and the second that he almost got it the locket pulled him to the part of the ice that was not broken. Harry was suffocating. It was getting harder for him to breathe.

Harry started to cough hysterically.

"Hermione?" he asked. He was hoping that it was Hermione and not a death eater.

"Are-you-mental?" heaved a very familiar voice.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Did you two kiss while I was gone?" asked a very anxious Ron. Harry and Hermione looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Uh, you could say that…" said Harry uncomfortably. Ron danced a sort of happy dance and all three of them started to laugh.

"What _else_ did you do? Did you go _any_ farther?" asked Ron hopefully. Hermione and Harry had indeed become various shades of pink.

"Well…" Hermione began. Once again Ron made them laugh with his happy dance.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

(A/N) Well I hope you liked it! There were some: _eh_ moments. The others were blah. Still, comment anyway! I NEED constructive criticism to live!

LOVE YOU BITCHES!

Giuliette :)


End file.
